I Wouldn't Change it for the World
by Amaterasu333
Summary: Father/Son. "I was unhappy.I didn't agree with Godaime's decision back then, but now,.." Sasuke has been living with Kakashi for three years. What does he do on a special day in june to show his appreciation for the one who has always been there for him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character in the story.**

**Author note: I'm a bit nervous. This is my first fiction ever. I don't expect you guys to be kind though. I would appreciate any critic, good or bad, so please review. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

But Now…

It was a normal day in konoha. Lively, yet peaceful as usual. The sun's sunlight shined radiantly through the air and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was quite warm, even for the middle of June. That only seemed to liven up the walking grey-haired masked man's spirits as he journeyed through the busy streets of konoha. There were many shops in this part of town and he was looking for one in particular.

"Ahh. Here we go." He said entering the Yamanaka flower shop. He walked in looking around for the item of his interest and object of his journey. There were a lot of young children in the shop, more than usual. He was a bit curious "Hey Kakashi Sensei!," A young blond headed girl called out from behind the counter. "Oi, good morning Ino. Looks like the shop is having a busy day", Kakashi said looking around to the children again. "Oh, you know. Father's day and all. The smaller children like to get their dads flowers." "Ahh. Of course." To be honest, Kakashi had forgotten. He hadn't kept up with the day since he was a kid. Since he lost his dad. The thought of spending Father's day with his own dad back in the day flooded his mind. Fond memories, but memories long past.

"Kakashi Sensei?," Ino called out to him with concern on her face.

"You okay Sensei."

"Yes. Sorry. Just.. um… Sort of zoned out for a second." Kakashi falsely smiled under his mask, although it could hardly be seen.

"Are you looking for anything special Kakashi sensei" Ino asked hoping she could help the man.

"Oh nothing special, just here to pick up a couple packages of tomato seeds." It was true that is was mostly a flower shop. But they did sell some vegetable seeds in a small corner of the shop.

"Tomato seeds? Oh! For Sasuke right," Ino inquired.

"Yeah, I told im I'd pick some up for him. He's turned my backyard into his personal garden." Kakashi chuckled and smiled under his mask.

Sasuke had been living with Kakashi for several years now. Kakashi could remember when he first became his legal guardian and took him in. Sasuke had preferred to stay alone but the Godaime had decided it was for the best as his mental stability had been declining. When he first moved in, it was difficult for the both of them. Sasuke's last few years had broken him. It took awhile for Sasuke to heal , but things were better now, and they had both gotten used to each others company. Actually, Kakashi had quite enjoyed the company of the boy. Before, he stayed alone in his apartment, so having someone else to talk to was a welcome change. He had no children of his own but he was starting to think of Sasuke as his own son, although he would never admit it.

"Here you go Kakashi Sensei." Ino handed the man his purchase in a small brown paper bag.

"Thank you Ino." Kakashi sensei said exchanging some money for the brown sack.

"Have a nice day Kakashi Sensei."

"You to." The man exchanged goodbyes as he turned on his heels and began walking out the shop.

It was a little past noon now as Kakashi walked home, purchase in one hand and his beloved book in the other. He would expect Sasuke to have finished his own "errands," or so he said in the note he left on the coffee table, and be home by the time Kakashi himself made it, seeing as the boy had left early before Kakashi even woke up. Seeing his front door getting closer and becoming clearly in view, He began to rummage through his multiple pockets with his now book-free hand for his house keys since it took him a good minute and a half to ever find them. Already directly in front of the door, he finally located his keys and proceeded to enter his house. To his surprise the lights and other appliances were all turned off. Sasuke must have still been out. He reached his hand to the side, brushing it along a wall until he located a light switch. Turning on the lights, Kakashi could see that the house was just the way he left it, no sign of the younger male anywhere. Walking forward, he tossed the house keys and the small bag on the coffee table, and plopped down on the couch pulling down his mask. "Hmm. Where could that boy be?" Sasuke wasn't the type of kid to go around causing trouble or doing stupid things, so Kakashi wasn't really too worried. Still, he was a bit curious. "He must be out training," he concluded out loud as he reached for the TV remote.

"Thank you, sir." The voice came from a young raven haired boy, about fifteen years of age. His dark eyes held gratitude, and he offered a rare gentle smile to the elderly man in front of him.

"You're welcome young man. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You as well."

Sasuke walked out the small shop, a couple bags in-hand, tired, but satisfied with his purchases. He really was running errands, even all the way out here. Shopping in the small village nearly an hour out of Konoha was only one in a few. It was his main goal that he had finally managed to accomplish here though. He looked down at a small box held within the palm of one of his hands. For the second time in the last ten minutes, he smiled. He had been smiling more these days.

'3 years'

Sasuke thought deeply to himself. He had been living with Kakashi for the last three years now. Kakashi had been in his life long before then though. He was a close friend of his mother's and so he was like a friend of the family. After his Mother and Brother were killed in the car accident when he was eight, it was Kakashi who was there to comfort him, unlike his no good father. What should Sasuke had expected. His father was never really apart of his or the rest of the family's lives, which made it even more bazaar when he was put in his father custody. Back then, he was to young to know any better, and actually wanted to spend more time with his father. He thought things would change between them at that point. They changed for the worst. He was an abusive man. As if Sasuke hadn't been suffering enough. It was a little over a year before authorities found out. Now his father was somewhere rotting in prison for all he Sasuke cared.

After that incident, he was allowed to stay alone in a small apartment as long as he was kept track of regularly by a guardian, which happened to be Kakashi. Regardless, he had isolated himself, and preferred not to be around people. This only made things worse as he began to sink into a depression. Finally Godaime made the decision to move him in with Kakashi indefinitely. He didn't agree with the decision back then, but now…

"Oof" He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. He checked his pockets nervously. Someone had tried to pickpocket him four times already, one of them being successful. Nothing seemed to be missing this time. He sighed in relief looking once more at the box in his hand.

"I can't wait to get out of this shady village."

It was an hour later when Kakashi was still on his couch, looking at TV, or maybe more along the lines of the TV looking at him. After twenty minutes of news with no excitement and a load of "Happy Father's Day" messages to shinobi fathers who were on mission, he had fallen asleep. He stirred when he heard a "jingle" and a "cling" at the front door a few feet away. Sasuke walked in stuffing his own house keys in his pocket. Kakashi let out a sleepy yawn before saying a "Good Afternoon" to the boy who was still by the front door. Sasuke simply nodded before taking of his shoes, walking around the couch, and sitting on the other side next to him, setting his bag full of knickknacks and personal junk for Naruto and himself on the coffee table.

Sasuke turned his interest towards the news as yet another "Happy Father's Day to the fathers out on missions." shown on the TV.

"You finish your errands?"

"Hn?" Though he turned his head slightly to face Kakashi, his eyes remained on the TV.

"Finish your errands?" Kakashi stated again to clarify.

"…Yes."

"…."

"…."

The boy turned his head to face the TV again. Kakashi held back an irritated sigh. Starting a conversation with Sasuke was never easy. Surprisingly Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"What did you do this morning?" asked in his emotionless voice.

"My own errands." Kakashi decided he'd playfully turn Sasuke's game back on him. With that gleam in his eye and the look on his face, Sasuke knew exactly what the older man was doing. He crossed his arms like a child and decided to ignore his sensei/guardian. He wasn't mad however for he knew it was all in good fun.

Twenty more minutes passed. Mostly quiet other than the occasional chuckle at someone using their amazingly dumb antics to get himself thrown in prison. "Idiots," Sasuke would end up saying. "All these people are idiots. Why did he run! If I was that ninja hound, I would have just bit him in the ass for putting me through the trouble." Kakashi would just sit there, more than amused at the TV and the boy's reaction. Then things would quiet down until the next five minute brought another idiot onto the TV screen.

It was getting later into the afternoon and both Sasuke and Kakashi was getting tired of TV. 'Now's as good a time as any' Sasuke though to himself as another Father's day message broadcasted. He suddenly grabbed the remote and flipped off the television. Kakashi was a bit caught of guard with Sasuke's out of the blue behavior. After a pause, he was about ask what was wrong, but Sasuke began speaking first.

"I.. I've always wanted to spend this day with my Father, but… I never really got the chance to." His voice was quiet. He paused trying to figure out what to say next. His head was tilted down, avoiding his guardian's eyes. Kakashi watched and listened intently, with concern in his eyes. Was he upset about his father? Sasuke always was the type to hold things in until they became unbearable for him to keep. Kakashi wondered. The boy started to speak again, quieter than before.

"I don't think he ever wanted to be a father,… so he left. That was a long time ago though and I couldn't care less now. He's was never there for me… or my Mom and brother. I didn't need him then, and I realized a long time ago… that I don't need him now."

"Sasuke… I -"

"He was never a real father to me. The truth is,… you've been more of a Dad to me than he has," Sasuke said cutting Kakashi off and finally looking up at him. He continued.

"You've always been there for me whether I wanted you there or not, whether I needed you or not. I don't know why. We're not even related by blood, but you've always just looked out for me. You've been a real father figure for me… and.. I don't know where I would have been without you." Soppy speeches weren't Sasuke's thing, but he had made an exception this day, though he was having a hard time getting his point across. He reached for the small box he had in his hand earlier, which he had concealed in a kunai carrying pouch before he came through the door.

"What I'm trying to say is that.. I don't just think of you as a friend, sensei, or even my guardian. You're like a dad to me, so… um.. here's your Fathers day gift." He said the last part rather quickly, reaching the box to Kakashi.

Kakashi said nothing. He just stared, which made Sasuke feel more uncomfortable. He was speechless. He couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said.

"Just open it." Sasuke asked, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment.

Kakashi started to do as asked. Looking down at the small box one last time, he reached to untie the small pretty azure ribbon. He opened the box to find a heart-shaped locket. It was quite beautiful and looked expensive. He carefully lifted the little treasure out of it's box, marveling at it's craftsmanship from a closer view. It was definitely well made. He opened the locket to view its contents. It unfolded into two halves, each side displaying its own gift. In the right side was a photo of Sasuke and himself. He had remembered the occasion the picture was taken. It was during Sasuke's 15th birthday. A picture had been taken of the birthday boy along with Kakashi standing beside. He had his arm around Sasuke teasingly, and a wide grin on his face. Sasuke himself seemed annoyed but he had still managed to smile as well. That was around the time Sasuke started to smile more. On the left side of the locket were words carefully engraved.

** To the Person I Couldn't Have Been Without.**

**I Love You Dad.**

** -Sasuke**

Sasuke watched nervously, as his guardian stared deeply at the locket. Watching carefully at every movement, and every expression, hoping to catch a glimpse of how Kakashi felt. He was unreadable. He just seemed to stare at the locket, as if he was deep in thought. Sasuke's heart dropped, and his stomach was in a knot. He looked down again starting to regret his decision.

"Maybe he doesn't like the gift," The boy thought to himself. "or he doesn't like me referring to him as a dad. I shouldn't have ever… maybe I made a mistake. What's wrong with m-"

Suddenly Sasuke was caught of guard by a warm embrace. His head shot up in surprise. It was Kakashi who had grabbed him in a tender hug. The boy was definitely confused and didn't know what to think.

"Kakashi?"

He said nothing however. He just continued his embrace, maybe now stronger than ever. Sasuke reached a hand up to touch the man's shoulder, still waiting for some sort of verbal response. Sasuke felt a slight shiver in the man's frame followed by a small sniff. 'Is he crying?'

"Kakashi?" Said in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry. I really… just don't know what to say." The man's voice came out quiet and a bit shaky. Sasuke was sure he was crying now. 'Does this means he likes the gift' the boy asked mentally as he was still trying to make sense of his sensei's strange reaction.

"Do you… like the locket?" He asked, still unsure.

Kakashi let Sasuke out of the embrace finally, pulling away and taking both Sasuke's shoulder in his hands along with the locket that was still in one of them. He had tears in his eyes and still streaming down his face. His watery eyes looked at Sasuke's thoughtfully. He softly smiled at the boy before him.

"In all my life, no one has ever touched me so or made me feel so wonderful. This,…" He said referring to the locket in his hand, " is the second best gift anyone has ever giving me. There is only one greater."

Sasuke looked downward, thinking of this 'greater gift.' He was confused and looked back up at his guardian hoping he would get an answer to what it was. Kakashi smiled even wider and warmer before continuing.

"The only gift better than this… is receiving you as a son." Kakashi said as he embraced Sasuke again in a hug.

It was Sasuke's turn to be touched. Instead of just sitting there as Kakashi embraced him, he embraced back. Wrapping his arms around his sensei, he grabbed the fabrics of his clothing in a tight cuddle and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He was a bit glad that Kakashi couldn't see the smile on his face or the moisture collecting in his own eyes, but it was true, this was the happiest he felt in a long time. He sorta wanted to stay like this forever, or at least a really long time.

"Thank you for everything. I really do love you Dad."

"I love you too, my Son."

"When I first had to move in with you, I was unhappy. I didn't agree with Godaime decision back then, but now, I wouldn't change it for the world."

**End**

**Well. That's the end of the story. It's my first, so I'm not too worried. I mean to improve in the future. I'm hoping to do that by using what I learn in the reviews. Thanks for reading**

**- Amaterasu333**


End file.
